Here I am
by Beau's angel
Summary: At home Gavroche is experiencing horrible abuse from his father. Slowly he finds himself struggling to trust people around him even his closest friends, Then he meets Lucy. Beautiful and confident or so she seems. Beneath her beautiful personality she is hiding her past. She is no stranger to abuse and Gavroche starts to wonder if she can fix what has been broken for so long.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. This is my first story/fanfiction. I hope you like it. It may take a few chapters to get going as I'm completely new to this! For each chapter I have a song in mind when _

_I write them. I'll tell you my chosen song in each author's note. If you can think of any other songs that fit the chapter then feel free to say. As this chapter is introducing you to Gavroche I thought the best songs to pick where: Little people and Do you hear the people sing? Enjoy xxx _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les mis characters except Esmee. _

Gavroche couldn't leave the inn where he kind of lived fast enough. He only kind of lived there because it belonged to his father and his father hated him. Every time he set foot through the doors, his father would beat him black and blue. This time had been no exception.

He was going to the meeting at the Café with his friends. He loved the meetings. Although he was a child at a table full of adults, they made him feel grown up and important. The young student revolutionaries were more like his family then his real one. He stayed with them whenever he could to avoid going back to the inn.

The café was quiet, making it the perfect meeting place for the students. It was owned by Esmee, a lonely woman who lived on top of the café. She spent her evenings providing the students with alcohol, that Gavroche was forbidden to touch. She was lovely and had become a very motherly figure to the boys over the years. She had shoulder length brown hair and dressed like a typical bar maid. She had a soft spot for Gavroche as he remaindered her of her own son who had long since gone.

When he got to the café, Gavroche sat in an empty chair next to Enjolras. The man smiled at Gavroche as he sat down. He was glad that Gavroche had made it. They were all becoming a bit concerned with what was going on back at the inn with his father but he had never told them anything so they chose not to pry.

The evening went on and one by one the students left, until only Enjolras and Gavroche remained. Gavroche was hanging round. He seemed reluctant to leave and kept looking round nervously.

"Roche," Enjolras asked, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

The young boy nodded and smiled. He felt a lot happy knowing he didn't have to go back to the inn tonight. "Come on Kiddo," Enjolras smiled as he stood up to leave. When he reached the door, he looked back over his shoulder and called up the stairs in the corner to Esmee.

"Bye Esmee. Moneys on the table for tonight's drinks."

Esmee coming down the stairs to say goodbye when she spotted Gavroche.

"You still here sweetie?" She looked at Enjolras, concerned.

"He's going stay with me tonight," Enjolras said and when he knew Gavroche wasn't looking he mouthed 'Father'. Everyone knew Esmee's opinion on Gavroche's father. She hated that man with a passion. Even the thought of him made her blood boil. She knew all about the way he treated poor Gavroche. She mouthed back, 'Please just look after him'. Enjolras smiled and nodded and left with Gavroche.

After they had left Esmee began clearing up but she was interrupted when someone bust through the doors...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi and welcome to chapter 2. I hope chapter 1 was alright. It was only a really basic chapter just help start the story off. The songs I thought of for this chapter were:__Stone cold sober (Paloma Faith) get sexy (sugababes) and Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne). I picked them as I thought they reflect Lucy, Amy and Nadine's personalities. I picked Girlfriend to fit the parts between Gavroche and Lucy. Enjoy xx _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les mis characters except Esmee, Lucy, Amy, Nadine, Shay, Chace. _

Everyone arrived on time for the meeting that day. Some people even beat Enjolras! Javert had been hanging around so Enjolras had put the meeting off for a while. Everyone was happy to see each other and it ended up turning in to fun gathering rather than a serious meeting. Gavroche was happy as he hadn't had to return to the inn for quite some time. Enjolras had taken him in for a while and then he stayed at Courfeyrac's. He liked it because out of everyone these two asked the least amount of questions.

The students were messing around when the door bust open. A girl about Gavroche's age ran inside. She was the most beautiful girl Gavroche had ever seen. She reached their table and turned to them. "If he asks if you've seen me then say no! Deny all knowledge!" she said and before the students could say anything she threw herself behind the bar. Suddenly Javert ran in followed by two soldiers.

"Where is she?" he growled. The boys all automatically looked towards the bar.

"Thanks guys! Real thanks," the girl said as she popped her head up. The soldiers pulled her out from behind the bar.

"Where is it?" Javert asked, "Where is that man's wallet? I saw you take it."

"You can't prove nothing," the girl glared at Javert. "Search me if you want I have nothing to hide."

The soldiers searched her and found absolutely nothing. The girl was smiling and this annoyed Javert even more. "I saw her! Where is it? Where did you put it? He asked, getting increasingly frustrated.

"Sir, one of her friends was hanging around maybe she passed it to them?" the soldier said. Just as Javert was going to question the girl further Esmee appeared.

"What's going on?" She looked from Javert to the girl.

"Madame this girl is in trouble for stealing," Javert said.

"Have you searched her?"

"Yes and..."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing Madame," Javert said.

"Well then it appears she is innocent Javert. Please close the door on your way out and leave the girl with me." Javert had a face like thunder but he knew there was no use arguing with Esmee. He stormed off with his soldiers.

The girl turned to leave when Esmee went, "Lucy..." The girl turned round and smiled.

"Yes..."

Esmee raised her eyebrow, "So my comment last week about behaving has completely slipped your mind."

"Jeez you know me, my heads like a sieve," Lucy smiled.

"Where's the wallet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! How can you accuse me of a crime like that?" Lucy faked mock horror. Esmee looked at her. "Alright," Lucy said, "Maybe I did pass the wallet to Nadine."

"Lucy," Esmee groaned, "Please can you try and behave. Just try." Lucy laughed.

"You love me really." She said and turned to leave. As she did she made eye contact with Gavroche who blushed as red as Enjolras' jacket. She chuckled and left.

"Who the hell was she?" Grantaire said as soon as Lucy was gone.

"Oh that's Lucy," Esmee smiled.

"Funny little thing," Grantaire said.

Esmee laughed. "I do adore her. She's about roche's age and she's travelled her with her friends. They've all had such a hard time."

"How come?" Enjolras said.

"Well they're all orphans you see. It's her and her four friends. They are amazing singers and dancers. They've came up to try and make something of themselves. They just need a break." She said.

"Will they be here tonight?" Enjolras asked.

"Probably." Esmee said

Enjolras nudged Gavroche and laughed, "Oooh here that roche she's coming back tonight just try not to stare at her too much." Everyone laughed and Gavroche could feel himself blushing again.

"She was here the other night," Esmee said, "Bust in here cause she was being chased."

"By Javert?" Joly said.

"No by a lad called Connor." Esmee said, "That's the other thing about Lucy. She has a very horrible ex- boyfriend. He's called Luke and god just the thought of him. If I ever get my hands on him..." Esmee pretended to strangle someone. "He's horrible. Before Lucy came up here they were together. At first apparently they were a match made in heaven but then it all went wrong. He started beating her and now she is so damaged. Poor thing. Don't trust no one. She ended it but he's set out to make her life a misery. Moved up here same time she did. Always after her, picking fights. Got his two equally horrible friends joining in now to, James and Connor. I hate them nearly as much as I hate Luke. If you see them feel free to shoot them."

Gavroche felt a weird connection towards Lucy. Her ex used to beat her and his father beats him. She feels safe with her friends and that's exactly how he felt. The students couldn't wait to meet them that night.

Lucy was the first to arrive that night. The students watched her eagerly. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and large brown eyes. They looked so innocent but once in a while they would be a flash of naughtiness in her eyes. She was wearing shorts with a cropped top. The boys had never seen a girl dressed like that before. She ignored them as she went and took her place at a table near them. Next to arrive was two girls, Amy and Nadine. Amy was similar to Lucy. For a start she was absolutely beautiful to. She also had brown hair and brown eyes. The difference was Lucy looked like she could stick up for herself. Amy looked too trusting. She was the baby of the group and sometimes a little naive to the world around her. She was dressed quite similar to Lucy. It appeared to be the competition of who could wear the least amount of clothes. Nadine was quite different. She was still equally as beautiful as the other two but for starters her hair was long and raven black. She had diamond blue eyes and was dressed head to toe in black. Her make-up was all black and she actually looked quite scary. She had a feisty nature to match. The girls sat down, drinking and messing around. Although they were very petite, they could still drink a lot. "Looks like you have something in common with them Grantaire," Enjolras laughed. Grantaire smiled. The girls began to sing and just as Esmee had said they were amazing.

Last but by no means least the other two friends arrived. They were two boys who went by the names of Shay and Chace. Chace had floppy brown hair and was the joker of the group. He carried his guitar with him wherever he went. It was the one of the only things he had left of his mother. Both the lads were wearing caps and could have been mistaken for twins. The main difference between them was hair colour. Shay's was blonde and he was the quieter one in the group.

The group sat on a table near the students. They sang, Chace played and they messed around. When Lucy got up to get another drink Grantaire wolf whistled to her. She turned around and Grantaire pointed at Gavroche who blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The students laughed and so did Lucy. After she had gone Gavroche turned to Grantaire. "What was that for?"

"I was only having a laugh. I think she likes you anyway. Didn't come over and punch you so that's a good sign." Grantaire smiled. Gavroche sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

Soon the girls were dancing and singing and showing more interest in the students. They began to sing a song. The lyrics to song and their provocative dances moves had all the students blushing. Lucy appeared next to Gavroche and before anyone could say anything she sat on his lap. She put both legs either side of his and turned to face him. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly began planting kisses down his neck. She ran one hand through his hair and sat there fluttering her eyelashes. The students were speechless especially Gavroche who was bright red. She started grinding against him. Gavroche didn't know if he was meant to be enjoying and was a bit disappointed when Esmee came to his rescue. "Lucy get off the poor boy!" Esmee said and pretended to looked cross as Lucy slide off Gavroche's lap. Lucy winked at Gavroche and walked over to the bar.

When Gavroche looked up she was smiling at him and twirling something around in her hands. It was his gun that he used when he was with the students! She must've taken it when she was on his lap. "Come and get," Lucy mouthed, still smiling. The students saw and began to chuckle.

"Help me," Gavroche said to Enjolras.

"Nope sorry kiddo you're on your own with this," he smiled. Gavroche got up and went to get his gun but every time he got remotely close Lucy would move out his way. Gavroche just couldn't catch her. In the end he was rescued by Chace. He crept up behind Lucy and grab her. He took the gun from her and hand it back to Gavroche and then playfully pretended to hit Lucy over the head. She laughed and he smiled.

The evening went on and Nadine came over, closely followed by Amy and Lucy. "Can we help you?" Marius asked.

"Nope just being nosy," Nadine smiled. "What you doing?"

"Planning," Enjolras said, "For a revolution. The French revolution."

"You guys were here when I nearly got arrested earlier. Weren't you?" Lucy said.

"Yes," Grantaire smiled, "and Esmee has told us all about you."

Lucy laughed, "Only good things I hope."

She looked over to Gavroche who went blushed yet again and suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting. "You still blushing every time we see each other," She laughed. "You gonna say anything..."

Gavroche went even redder. "Oh sweetie," Amy said.

The students laughed. "Oh roche you do make us smile," Combeferre laughed.

As the evening drew to a close Lucy and her friends got ready to go. "Will see you guys," Shay said as they left. When she got to the door Lucy turned around and said "Bye Gavroche."

Gavroche smiled and blushed. Lucy laughed and left. Gavroche looked around. It didn't look like he would be getting an invite to anyone's flat tonight. 'Oh well guess I'll be sleeping in the elephant statue tonight' he thought. He didn't mind it and it meant he got to see the rest of the street orphans. Anything to avoid going to the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you are enjoying the story so far. For this chapter I chose the song- Concrete angel by Martina McBride. It is a song about a little girl being abused and nobody noticing until it is too late. It fits with Gavroche going back to the inn and the abuse he won't tell anyone about. __Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les mis characters except Esmee, Lucy, Amy, Nadine, Shay, and Chace. _

_Beau's angel x_

A few weeks went by and the students saw Lucy and her friends almost every night. Every night the students seemed to find new ways of embarrassing Gavroche in front of Lucy. Lucy still didn't trust the students but she was starting to find it easier hanging around them. Lucy and her friends never failed to entertain the students. They could put a smile on everyone's face.

That evening started like any other. The students arrived and commenced their meeting and just as it finished Lucy and her mates turned up. They chatted and messed around. Tonight their topic of conversation was getting drunk. They all had funny stories to tell.

"Lucy got down on one knee and proposed to me once," Shay laughed.

"Remember Amy," Chace laughed, "She proposed to a random man. The look on his face..."

"What about Nadine," Lucy smiled. "She got on a table and started stripping in the middle of a room of random people." Everyone laughed.

"Who stopped her?" Marius said. Shay raised his hand.

"Had to carry her out. She was so drunk she couldn't stand." Shay chuckled.

The nigh continued and students continued planning while Amy, Lucy, Nadine, Chace and Shay began messing around and betting each other to do things. It was Lucy's turn. Gavroche had gone with Enjolras to do something. "Ok," Chace smiled, "We haven't had anything to do with kissing yet..."

"Oh no Chace that is so unfair. Why me?" Lucy moaned.

"You don't know who I was goanna say yet," Chace looked around. "Ok I better you money," he said placing cash on the table, "to kiss Gavroche when he comes back. It only has to be for like 10 seconds."

Lucy smiled and all the students began to laugh.

"Done," Lucy said.

They were all waiting as Gavroche and Enjolras walked in. "What?" Enjolras said to all the faces looking at him. "Am I missing something?"

At that moment Lucy got up from her chair and walked over to Gavroche. She winked at him and snaked her arms around his neck. He looked totally confused and was going redder by the second. Then she kissed him.

As the lips met, Gavroche's hand found its way around her waist and he found himself kissing her back.

In Lucy's head she knew it had been a lot more than 10 seconds but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

""Guys," Shay laughed, "Um Lucy hello..." He went up and tapped her on the shoulder. Lucy broke off the kiss. "That was way longer than 10 seconds."

"I know," Lucy smiled and walked back to her chair. Gavroche just stood there.

"Someone may want to catch him," Courfeyrac laughed,"he looks like he's going to faint."

They all started laughing but Gavroche didn't care. He had just kissed Lucy.

The night carried on like any other but there was a real sense of friendship beginning to form between the friends and the students. Little did they know this would be the last night they would all be together and this happy.

A few days went by and the students realised they hadn't seen Lucy, Amy, Nadine, Chace or Shay for a while. It was the fourth night that none of them had shown up. Esmee said she hadn't seen them either. She was worried and hoped everything was alright.

"They don't live that far away from here. I might pop in and check they're all ok." Esmee said. Even when they didn't come to the café in the evening, Esmee would usually see one of them at least during the day. It was like they had fallen off the face of the earth.

Gavroche was thinking about Lucy as he began his walk back to the elephant statue that had basically become his home. It was only as he passed the inn that he realised how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten all day and found himself doubling back towards the inn.

It was very late and Gavroche was banking on his parents being in bed. _If I'm really quiet,_ he thought, _I won't get caught. _He knew it wouldn't take him long to slip in the back door, into the kitchen, take some food and be on his way. After all he still technically lived there. He tried the back door which would lead him straight to the kitchen but to his horror it was locked. _It's never been locked before_, he thought, _front door it is then. _The front door was unlocked and Gavroche could get in however this was riskier as he had to go through the bar to get to the kitchen.

He slowly crept around chairs and tables in the dark. He could just about make out the shapes in front of him. He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat. He was shaking and so scared. Suddenly the lights switched on, blinding Gavroche. There in front of him stood his dad, Monsieur Thénardier.

"Well, well, well. Was beginning to wonder when we'd be seeing you again."

Gavroche backed off. Monsieur Thénardier grabbed him by his arm.

"You know you're not welcome here," he growled, "You are no child of mine." He threw Gavroche down. Gavroche lost his footing and fell over hitting his head on a table. He felt blood trickling down the side of his face and let out a little whimper.

"What made you come back? Were you planning to steal from me? You know I don't tolerate thieves." Gavroche was shaking and praying that the worst his father did was chuck him out on to the streets. "Only one way to ensure it never happens again." Monsieur Thénardier smiled as he began to unbuckle his belt. Gavroche stood up shakily and whimpered again. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He had been here several times before and knew full well what the outcome of tonight would be. It didn't matter who heard him even his own mum didn't help him.

"No use crying," Monsieur Thénardier laughed cruelly, "Just remember Gavroche you are not welcome here and in this world you are all alone. You have no one."

"I... I have the students," Gavroche whispered.

His dad laughed, "Oh really. You think they see you as their friend or like their own son. No, they see you as kid, a kid who is just there. You are not important to anyone."

Gavroche backed off towards the door but he couldn't get out quick enough...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I couldn't think of a song for this chapter so feel free to read and review with a song choice. Thanks. __Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les mis characters except Esmee, Lucy, Amy, Nadine, Shay, and Chace. _

_Beau's angel x_

Lucy was cold. Lucy was wet. Lucy was very very fed up! It was raining and she was walking back to the flat she had been staying in. She had been having a very bad day. She woke this morning with a very bad hangover from all the alcohol she had drank the night before. Her kitchen now contained no alcohol and a lot of empty bottles! She then spent the day sat at home, staring into space feeling completely and utterly alone. She'd then managed to muster up the strength to go to the café and face everyone who she hadn't seen for four days. She spent the whole walk up in depression, wondering how her friends were. She knew that she had to go to the café someday and couldn't hide away forever but when she'd got there everyone had gone. The lights were off and no one was around. '_Great' _she thought, '_just great'._ She kicked the door and turned to walk back as she did so the heaven's opened and it started to rain heavier then Lucy had ever seen it rain before. Lucy thought about her options. '_1. Go home and get drunk on whatever you can find. 2. Scream 3. Cry, here or at home it didn't matter. 4. Look for Esmee and the students and tell them she was alone' _she thought carefully. '_Number one wins' _she thought and set off for home. It was dark and every little noise seemed to make her jump. '_Relax'_ she thought.

As Lucy neared her flat she began to debate what was drinkable in the kitchen. She was walking quickly with her head down which is probably why she ended up walking in to someone. The person yelped and fell over. "Sorry," Lucy said apologetically. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The person scrambled to their feet and Lucy realised it was Gavroche.

"Gavroche," Lucy smiled but she stopped when she saw the boy was sobbing and blood was trickling down the side of his face. "Oh my god Gavroche, what happened?" The boy shook his head and cried even more. Lucy didn't know what to do so she just took Gavroche into her arms. He was soaked and shaking. "You're coming to mine." Lucy said and led Gavroche over to her flat.

She opened the door and went in, closely followed by Gavroche. He sat on the sofa and she sat next to him. She could see him better now that they were in the light. His face was tear stained and he was still crying. He had a cut on his head which was bleeding and he was shaking violently. He had patches of blood all over his shirt and from what Lucy could see of his arm, a very nasty bruise was starting to form. Lucy was sure there were plenty more. She went and got water and a cloth. She cleaned up the wound on his head and when it had stopped she asked him again. "Roche what happened?" Gavroche shook his head. He felt like such an idiot and the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and he snuggled into her chest. "Sshh sshh it's ok. You're ok. I promise you're safe. It's ok. You just need to calm down. Calm down sweetie." She spoke softly to him and Gavroche believed every word she said. He slowly found himself drifting off to sleep.

Lucy knew Gavroche would be ok on the sofa and that she should go to bed but he looked so sweet cuddled up to her that she couldn't bear to move him, slowly she too fell asleep.

She woke up to find Gavroche stood in front of her. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you." He looked nervous. "Its fine," she said sitting up.

"I've got to go," he said, "thank you for everything."

Gavroche smiled but Lucy could see his pain. His eyes showed nothing but pain. Lucy got up and went to open the front door. Gavroche didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her and thank. She was beautiful, this random stranger who had become his friend. He knew he could always rely on her. As he left he went to hug her but he tripped. He hit into Lucy and knocked her over. He landed on top of her and their faces were just centimetres away from each other. "Sorry," he muttered. She laughed.

"How come every time I'm around you things go horrendously wrong?" Gavroche smiled, helping her up.

"I guess I just have that effect on people." She smiled. They looked each other straight in the eyes. '_She's going to kiss me again'_ Gavroche thought, '_or maybe she's waiting for me to kiss her...'_

"Thought you had to go?" Lucy smiled. Her voice brought Gavroche crashing back down to earth.

"Oh yes. Sorry," he said. As he went to leave he felt awkward. They still hadn't discussed the major topic that was last night.

"About last night..." he started.

"Do I get any more information or do you want me to pretend it never happened?"

"It never happened." Gavroche said. He turned to leave but then turned back to Lucy.

"Lucy thanks for everything last night," he said.

Lucy smiled. "Last night?" she said innocently, "What happened last night?"

Gavroche smiled and ran off down the path.

Lucy closed the door and lay back against the wall. Why couldn't anything ever be simple?

She awoke when a letter came through the letterbox hitting her on the head. '_What the hell?' _she thought. She opened it and gasped when a silver cross on a chain fell into her lap. It was the necklace she worn everyday when she was with Luke. She'd got rid of it long ago. She was sure of it. There was a message with the necklace. Scribbled on a piece of paper were the words_, 'Don't get to close to that boy or I might feel it necessary to arrange for him have to a very nasty accident.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey x Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I haven't got a song choice for this chapter either. Enjoy x Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les mis characters except Esmee, Lucy, Amy, Nadine, Shay, Chace__. _

After the note from Luke, Lucy made a point of keeping her distance from Gavroche. She hadn't seen Esmee or any of the students for days and was missing them all greatly. She missed Amy, Nadine, Shay and Chace to. They had travelled back to where they original came from. Nadine had decided to go back to see her long distance boyfriend and the other three had decided to with her. Lucy had stayed behind to keep an eye on the flat but she was bitterly regretting as it didn't look like her friends were planning to return any time soon! They were meant to be back after 3-4 days maximum but now it was well over a week and Lucy felt very doubtful. The night before she had run into Gavroche she had drank everything in her kitchen but it only made her feel worse. Lucy was no stranger to being on her own but after being up here with her friends for so long she seemed to have forgotten how to cope on her own. Being on her own made her an easy target for Luke. She decided to kick start her life again by going to see the students that night.

The students had stayed later that night than usual. They were talking about Lucy. Gavroche mentioned he'd seen her but didn't go into detail. He did tell them that the others didn't seem to be around anymore. As per usual the students took great delight in teasing Gavroche. Every time Lucy's name was mentioned Gavroche would go bright red. The students laughed.

"What is so funny?"Gavroche demanded.

"You," they laughed. "Whenever you see Lucy or her name is even so much as mentioned, you go bright red."

"You spend half your life staring at her," Courfeyrac chuckled.

"Just keep an eye on him," Esmee smiled, "I don't want Lucy hurting him."

"I'm not fragile, Esmee. I can take care of myself." Gavroche growled.

"I know," Esmee smiled at Gavroche, "It's just you're young roche. You've never looked at girl before the way you look at Lucy. It's clear as crystal that you like her but Lucy doesn't play the game by the rules. I just don't want to see Lucy hurt you. Not that i'm saying she will. It's just you know what she's like..."

"Ooh look at Esmee getting all protective," Grantaire laughed, "It's only natural. Gavroche is growing up. Anyway it's Lucy. It's not like he's messing around with the lovely ladies down at the docks. We were all doing far worse things at his age."

"No Grantaire I think was just you," Enjolras laughed. "He has a point though Esmee, Gavroche is going to met girls and fall in love. If your heart gets broken at least you know you have one."

"Personally I think he's going to be a real ladies' man," Grantaire laughed.

"Oh brother," Gavroche groaned, laying his head down on the table.

"You have to admit the way he looks at her is really sweet. Like a little puppy, petit chien," Combeferre laughed.

"Leave the kid's love life alone." A voice came from the door. When they looked up Lucy was there smiling. Gavroche felt himself go bright red. Oh god! How much of this conversation had she heard? He had never felt so embarrassed.

Lucy took her usually place at the table and after hugs from Esmee and an explanation into her absence and the absence of her friends things almost felt back to normal. The students were worried about her. They didn't know how well Lucy coped with being on her own and judging from the look of her not very well. Gavroche avoided eye contact with her. He was embarrassed about the conversation she had just walked in to and the other night.

Lucy kept an eye on Gavroche he seemed happy enough. Lucy remembered what Chace had said to her once. It was shortly after she ended it with Luke and she never let on to her friends how upset she truly was. One day Chace had turned round and said, "The worst kind of pain is smiling just to stop the tears from falling." Lucy remembered she smiled and said, "No Chace the reason I'm smiling and not crying is because I have no tears left. I'm empty." Now Lucy could really see what Chace had meant and Gavroche was doing exactly that. He was smiling and not letting on how much pain he was in. Lucy knew the students had fairly accurate ideas about Gavroche's home life but he didn't tell them nearly as much as he should.

As Lucy went to leave that night she felt strangely nervous. She wasn't use to walking home on her own and everything seemed a lot scarier on her own. She had a lot on her mind. Were her friends home safe? She wasn't paying attention. Big mistake! Suddenly someone jumped up on the wall in front of her. "Little late for a girl like yourself to be out isn't?" the lad smiled, "Who knows what could happen?" He laughed and jumped off the wall. _'No, no, no.' she thought, 'Not now, just please not now...' _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey x For this chapter I choose the song – Warrior by Demi Lovato. I thought it reflected Lucy and her feelings towards Luke x _

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the les mis characters except Esmee, Lucy_

_Lucy remembered her relationship with Luke like it was yesterday. They had been so close. She could never quite remember where it all went wrong. One day everything just seemed to fall apart..._

_Luke was new to the area when he and Lucy first met. At the time Lucy didn't even give him a passing glance. It all started to change when his friendship with Chace and Shay grew stronger. He started to hang around with them more and Lucy like everyone started to fall for his charms. He put everyone under a spell but as his relationship with Lucy grew so did his attitude and his ego. _

_Luke and Lucy became as thick as thieves and their relationship went from strength to strength. At the time no one could see Luke changing right in front of their eyes. Soon he didn't want anything to do with Chace and Shay. He saw them as threats to his relationship with Lucy. He became increasingly violent and aggressive if he didn't get his own way. He became best friends with James and Connor who were very similar to Luke. _

_Soon he was dictating Lucy's life. He had control over what she wore, where she went, who she met up with and who are friends were. He watched her every movement. Lucy could just about cope and didn't have the heart to leave. She loved Luke and every time he yelled at her, she would come running back like a disobedient puppy. _

_Things took a turn for the worst when he started aiming his violence at her. He wasn't afraid to hit her or beat her up. Everyone knew what was going on but as Lucy wouldn't hear a bad word against Luke no one could help. Luke became obsessed that Lucy was cheating on him and would come home drunk and beat her black and blue. These were the nights Lucy had feared most. It often left her wondering if one day things would really go too far and he would kill her. _

_One day they had an almighty row. For once Lucy had actually stuck for herself and Luke went mental! He was shouting and swearing and Lucy was giving as good as she could.  
She didn't feel anything when Luke's fist connected with her head. She yelped and landed on the floor.  
"You deserved it! You deserve everything you get! "Luke yelled at her. " Do you think anyone else could ever love you? You're lucky I put up with you. You stupid little slut"  
He followed Lucy's gaze to the door. "You can leave," he said "but..." He reached forward and grabbed her round her neck.  
"If you walk out that door..."he growled, dangerously low, "You are never coming back to me again."Lucy scrabbled to her feet and ran to the front door. She turned to look at Luke.  
"Watch your back," he growled, "because if I can't have you, no one can!"  
_

_He watched her walk out the door and instead of feeling free Lucy felt even more trapped then she had ever felt before. She now found herself caught in a dangerous game of cat and mouse where she had to watch her every move. _

The boy stood in front of her was Luke. He looked older. Ever since moving up here she'd had plenty of run in's with Luke but she had also had her friends there for back up.  
"I've missed you, babe," Luke said as he stepped closer to Lucy. "Haven't seen you around in a while. You've been hanging with that kid. Trust me; you don't want to get involved there. You need a real man to take care of you." He stepped even closer towards her. Too close for Lucy's liking. She stepped back.

"Oh, I see. It's like that is it?" Luke growled. "One boy shows interest in you and you automatically think what we have is gone."  
"What we had disappeared a long time ago." Lucy said sadly.  
"You," he said, getting incredibly close to Lucy, "are an attention seeking bitch! Yes I admit our relationship wasn't 100% perfect..."  
"Luke are you deluded? You use to beat me and threaten to kill me! What makes you think I would come back to you?" Lucy shouted at him.  
"Well if that's how you want to play it," Luke growled, "I stick by word. If I can't have you, no one can."

Luke pulled out a knife. Lucy pulled out one to. She carried it everywhere and had learnt you could never be too careful. The two began fighting and although she was smaller, Lucy was the better of the two. It wasn't long before she had disarmed him. His knife was lying somewhere on the ground. Luke threw a punch which barely missed Lucy's face. She kicked him hard in the stomach and turned to run but he grabbed hold of her wrist. He pushed her back against the wall. This was where Lucy was at a disadvantage as she was physically weaker than Luke. Their eyes locked and suddenly Lucy felt a burning pain in her side. She looked down to see Luke's knife sticking out of her. He had somehow managed to find it. As he pulled it out Lucy yelped in pain. She leant back against the wall with her eyes closed feeling very dizzy. The pain was unbearable. She was breathing heavily and was waiting for Luke to stab her again but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes Luke was gone. Why hadn't he finished her? It was like he enjoyed her pain and wanted her to suffer as much as possible before he ended it.

The blood from her side was coming out fast and there was a lot of it. Deep down she knew she should get help but when you had been living like she had you became quite good at dealing with wounds yourself. Lucy tucked her knife in to her pocket and began to stagger off to flat. She just hoped that she didn't collapse before she got there...


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi x Hope you are all enjoying the story x For this chapter I chose Miss independent by Kelly Clarkson x Represents a woman's independence until she falls in love. Enjoy xx_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les mis characters (I wish I did) except Esmee, Lucy_

The students were on their way back to their homes. It was very late. Marius was the first to spot someone leaning up against a wall. "Who is that over there?" he pointed out.  
All the students strained their eyes to see who it was.  
"It's too dark," Combeferre said.  
The students headed in the direction of the person and soon recognised it was Lucy.  
She looked a sorry sight. She had massive wound running down her side, her clothes were blood soaked, her hands were blood red from where she had been applying pressure to her wound. She seemed a bit in a dazed and didn't register the students as they approached.

"Lucy," Courfeyrac said. The girl looked up and smiled when she saw the students.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Luke," she growled, "that's what happened"  
"Ok," Joly said taking charge. "You need to come with us. I can clean that for you and bandage it"  
Lucy gave him a look like he was mad. "It's fine," she said "I'll just put something on it when I get home."  
"No, it isn't fine. That needs looking out and proper medical treatment. Not some make shift bandage." Joly said.  
"And what are you a doctor..?" Lucy smiled cheekily, rolling her eyes.  
"A medical student actually," Joly said smiling.  
"Oh," Lucy smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about me. This happens all the time."  
"He's right Lucy. You should let him look at it. You look like you've lost a lot of blood. You aren't fit to be wandering round the streets at this time," Enjolras said.  
"Ok. If you're happy to help then I'm willing to co-operate," Lucy stood up.  
"That's settled then," Joly said, "Back to my place everyone."  
"You ok walking Lucy," Grantaire smirked "You need someone to carry you?"  
"Don't push your luck," Lucy growled, "I will stagger back to Joly's without assistance if it kills me."  
"Slightly dramatic. Don't you think?" Grantaire chuckled. He yelped as Lucy hit on his arm.  
"Ow," he moaned, "for a girl you hit hard."  
"Oh man up princess," Lucy smiled and everyone laughed.

Back at Joly's, Lucy found herself sitting on a bed in a small room. The room was very plain. It consisted of a small bed, a chair in the corner and a large, wooden wardrobe. It was only Joly and Lucy in the room. Gavroche was sat outside the door. He was worried about Lucy and planned to stay by the door until he was allowed in.  
"Gav, Come here a minute please," Joly called. Gavroche crept in.  
"Hop up there," Joly said, patting the bed next to Lucy. Gavroche and Lucy exchanged puzzled looks.  
"I want you to hold Lucy's hand"  
"Hold my hand?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. It's a technique that I have discovered works quite well. When you feel pain, you squeeze Roche's hand. It prevents you from kicking me by accident or something like that."  
"It's fine. Really, it doesn't hurt. I..."  
To prove his point, Joly gently poked the wound. Lucy gasped in pain. "Ssh ssh sugar!" she yelped. 

"Point proven," Joly smiled and began to clean up the blood. Lucy laced her fingers through Gavroche's. He was blushing bright red by this point which made Lucy smile. Whenever she squeezed his hand, he squeezed back making her smiling. Soon Joly was done.

"Thank you," Lucy said afterwards, "I really owe you one." She went to slide off the bed.  
"Why are you going?" Joly said, "Wounds like this don't just heal. You need to rest for a bit and take it easy so you don't open it up again."  
"Yes but..." Lucy started.  
"Yes but nothing," Joly interrupted. "You can stay with us until the wound is well on its way to healing. I know what you're like. You'll have probably opened it up by the time you get put the front door."  
"I can't stay here," Lucy said.  
"Too bad," Joly smiled, "I don't believe you have a choice."  
Lucy laughed, "Ok, if you insist."

After Joly had gone, it was just Gavroche and Lucy. Lucy leaned back. "Is it alright if I stay?" Gavroche asked nervously.  
"No, you must leave immediately!" Lucy pointed to the door. Gavroche got up and went over to the door.  
Lucy laughed, "Roche you know I was only joking." Gavroche smiled and hopped up onto the bed with Lucy.

An hour or so later Joly had gone up to check Roche and Lucy. He came back down stairs and gestured for the rest of the guys to follow him, quietly. They all went upstairs and peered into the small room. On the bed was Gavroche and Lucy, fast asleep. They were snuggled up together and Lucy had her face buried in Gavroche's chest. The sight of them could melt even the strongest heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey x Sorry it's been a while. Had lots on with GCSE'S, A-levels and all the fun stuff involving my future! X Enjoy x_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les mis characters (I wish I did) except Esmee, Lucy_

Lucy was well on the way to healing. She had stayed with the students longer than she needed to but they didn't care. They were happy to have her. She brightened up the place and made everyone laugh until their sides were sore. She had been great company for Gavroche (who could now actually hold a conversation with her) and the students were considering asking her to hanging around a bit longer.

However, something was bothering Lucy. She loved being with the students. They were like her family now but she still found herself wondering about her 'other' family. She always found herself thinking about what had happened to Amy, Nadine, Shane and Chace. She needed to know if they hadn't come back because they couldn't or if they just didn't want to. She made the decision to travel back to where she originally came from to try and find them. She hated goodbyes so decided to slip away quietly one evening. Her chance came a few days later when all the students went out for the night. They (stupidly) left Gavroche and Lucy in charge of the flat.

"Ok ground rules," Courfeyrac said.  
"No answering the door to anyone. We have the key and there is a spare key but only to be used in absolute emergencies," Enjolras said.  
"No drinking or going through any of the cupboards," Grantaire pitched in.  
"No smoking," Marius said, "Lucy, I'm looking at you on that one."  
"What the hell?" Lucy laughed.  
"No people over like other boys. Again Lucy we're looking at you." Enjolras smiled.  
"Lucy please, please, please we beg of you don't go getting Gavroche drunk," Combeferre begged.  
"And no going upstairs rooting through people's rooms," Joly said knowing full well the two little devils had probably read every student's diary in this house.  
"Why? What you hiding up there Joly?" Lucy laughed.  
"It's for me to know and you not to find out," Joly laughed.  
"And if you insist on doing anything," Grantaire chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Please keep it down. The neighbours don't want to hear that tonight."  
Everyone laughed. "I'll slap you one," Lucy smiled.  
"Oooh I'm shaking," Grantaire laughed but as Lucy stepped towards him, his courage wore off and he backed out the door.  
"I think that's everything?" Joly paused to think.  
Lucy laughed, "Why do you not trust us?"  
The students looked at the two teenagers looking at them. "We must be mad," Enjolras chuckled.  
"Like protective fathers," Lucy laughed.  
"Don't it makes me feel really old," Combeferre chuckled.

The students had been gone for just over an hour and Lucy knew she would have to go soon or she would risk running into them. She couldn't sneak round Gavroche and knew full well she would have to tell him at some point.  
"Gavroche," Lucy said.  
"Yes, "he said looking up at her.  
"I might as well get straight the point," she sighed. "I'm leaving."  
Gavroche's face fell, "When?"  
"As soon as this conversation is over," She said. "Look I need to know what has happened to Amy, Nadine, Shane and Chace. I ..."  
"But they left you. They don't care. They walked away and never came back. I thought we were like your family now?" Gavroche said looking like he was going to cry at any moment.

"I know. Gavroche, I'm sorry. I truly am. But I need to know why they never came back." Lucy said sadly.  
"I don't know if I can cope without you," Gavroche said.  
"I'll be back. It shouldn't take that long then I'll be back. You guys are my family now. I promise I'll be back as soon as." Lucy hugged Gavroche.  
"You promise?" Gavroche said.  
"I promise. Can you please tell the students that they've been amazing. Thank them for everything and tell them I'll be back. You can't get rid of me that easily." She tried to laugh but though she might cry if she did. Gavroche looked so hurt and rejected.

Within minutes Lucy had found the spare key, hugged Gavroche goodbye (she wanted to kiss him but thought that might be a bit cheeky) and was walking off in to the night. She sighed knowing that she wouldn't be walking these streets for a while. She ran the rest of the way through the streets. She was incredibly jumpy and all her instincts were screaming at her to go back but she kept on forward. When she got to the outskirts she stopped and looked out over the town and thought about how stupid she was walking away from a place that had become her home. As she walked away it felt so wrong. She knew deep down that she was making the wrong decision. She had a pretty good feeling as to why the others hadn't come back. Simply that she didn't go back with them or go to find them soon and they assumed she would cope on her own. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen while she was away.

Gavroche was sat on the floor. He had been crying and even though he knew Lucy would be back, it didn't stop him missing her. If her friends were true friends then they would've come back. Gavroche had a horrible feeling that Lucy would chose to stay with them if she found them. He didn't know if he could cope without her. They had become so close. They spoke about anything and everything. He'd told all about his dad and she had told him all about Luke. The pair had gotten up to all sorts of tricks. If anything went missing or anything suspicious happened Lucy and Gavroche were the prime suspects. It made Gavroche smile thinking about the mischief they had caused.

He heard the key in the lock and the sound of drunken laughter. He knew he had to tell them. He just didn't know how they would take it as Lucy had become like their daughter.  
Joly came into the room. "Alright Gav. Where's Lucy?"


End file.
